Surprise For Peter
by Wondo
Summary: All Peter wants is to go home and relax. After all it is his birthday!
1. Chapter 1

Surprise For Peter

My first White Collar story. Be kind.

Disclaimer: White Collar created by Jeff Eastin. Talented man.

Notes: Takes place shortly after Bad Judgement

Chapter 1

Peter Burke was exhausted. No, not just extremely tired but bone-weary. This wasn't right. Today was his birthday. He was only 46-years-old. Yet he felt like some old man ready for retirement. It was the last few weeks that had done him in. Too many early hours and late nights at the office. Footwork, depositions and endless mind-numbing paperwork. His mental agony over additional paperwork made him liken himself to Neal Caffrey. When he began to compare himself to his "consultant" he knew his emotional state bordered on collapse! He sighed heavily and sat down at his desk. He viewed himself as a desk bound paper pusher.

Peter had pushed himself and his White Collar crime team to the limit. His anger had simmered on the surface for days now, occasionally finding victims among his associates. Cruz and Jones tried to avoid him as politely as possible, but Neal had begun leaving small drawings of Oscar the Grouch in numerous places in Peter's office. If he found one more Sesame Street artistically- done portrait taped on his computer screen he would not be responsible for murder.

It wasn't even that the specific case they were working on was high profile. Hughes hadn't given him any ultimatum, time-wise. Take down a known embezzler Martin Small. To be honest, it was retribution pure and simple on Peter's part. Martin Small could push all his buttons! He had caused Peter emotional trauma in the past. Always slipping through a supposedly solid case using any means at Small's disposal. High priced lawyers, bribery, intimidation. Peter wanted this arrest. He wanted to wipe the smirk off the guy's face. He had allowed Small's cynical taunts into his impregnable castle of verbal indifference. But now, oh now, Peter Burke was close to victory. A few more loose ends to clear and he would have his nemesis nailed. Just maybe, because of the day, it was time to take a breather and allow himself, and especially his unit, an early break to go home.

Peter knew Elizabeth would be pleased to see him home at a decent hour. He would be able to have dinner with his lovely wife. Peter fantasized about the evening. Nothing elaborate, as the couple had agreed earlier in the week to postpone a private birthday celebration until next week. Elizabeth had probably even told Neal to hold off any crazy birthday cards until then. He was in no shape to party. Peter Burke was, at his core, a private man who shied away from public celebrations. The one time Elizabeth had orchestrated a party for him at headquarters had been painful. No, all he wanted tonight was to change into comfortable sweats, eat a home-cooked meal and enjoy his wife's company on the couch while he drank a very cold beer and watched a ballgame.

Peter called El at home and told her about his plans. She was thrilled he was coming home early. He called in his crew, who at first eyed him with trepidation, and told them to go home. He would put in one more hour of paperwork and head out too.

"Well, happy birthday boss," said Lauren and Jones, as they quickly vacated the premises. They would find time to celebrate with him at lunch sometime in the future. Take Peter out to his favorite Chinese restaurant. When he was in a better mood of course.

Neal, however, didn't rush out. He eyed his boss/handler/friend? with his intense blue gaze. "Hey Peter, you don't look so good. Why don't you go home right now?"

Peter nailed him with one of those Peter Burke stares. "Why? So you can make more stupid cartoons to decorate my furnishings. Go home Neal."

Peter watched Neal Caffrey stiffen but smile broadly. "Leaving right now." Peter felt a moment or two of regret at his harsh voice. Maybe he was Oscar after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Surprise For Peter

Chapter 2

It took Peter Burke slightly longer than an hour to return home. El was waiting for him at the door and her warm welcome and hug lifted his spirits. He smelled his favorite dinner cooking in the kitchen. Pot roast with gravy and vegetables. All right. This evening was turning out just like he hoped. He kissed her twice and bounded up the stairs. Slight energy returning from some hidden spot. Maybe he wasn't so old after all. Peter got out his "relax at home clothes" (grey sweats), and proceeded to take a long, hot shower. He was in there so long he did not hear the doorbell ring downstairs.

Standing at the front door was Neal Caffrey holding a paperbag. A short, balding man stood next to him. "I don't know, Neal. Just because I was feeling a little disheartened today about the world's worsening condition you didn't have to invite me along with you to Mrs. Suit's dinner. You know I'm not Burke's favorite guest."

"Elizabeth asked if you were with me at June's when she called," replied an amused Neal. "It was a spur of the moment invitation to distract Peter from this Martin Small case. Have a quick dinner, enjoy some wine and leave early".

"What do you have in the bag?" Mozzie questioned his friend. "Wine, chocolates?"

"Uh Mozzie, there is one detail I forgot to mention." Neal looked away with a bit of charm and guilt as Elizabeth Burke opened the door and warmly greeted both men.

"Thanks for coming", said Elizabeth. "Peter needs a distraction and IT IS his birthday today." She added, "It was a shame June wasn't available to come have fun with us." Satchmo started to bark at the kitchen back door as Elizabeth hurried away.

"Wait a minute," exclaimed Mozzie. "You failed to tell me that it is Burke's birthday! I do not need to be here," he grimaced. " At least tell me he has been in a good mood lately…" Neal wasn't sure how much he should divulge. In all honesty, he didn't know how well the evening would go. He initially was intrigued with the idea of baiting Peter, who had annoyed him all week. When El called with the invitation to dinner and he mentioned Mozzie was visiting he was amused by her kind suggestion to bring his unique friend along. In actuality, Mozzie did need to get out more among nice people or so he told himself with a smirk.

"You shouldn't be such a loner," Neal quipped to Mozzie.

"As I have told you numerous times in the past, Neal, I am not a loner. I am a misanthrope," replied his old friend.

"Hey Neal, I'm going to use the bathroom upstairs before all this fun starts! I need to look my best…" Neal pointed to the stairs and reminded Mozzie not to touch anything. "Yeah, yeah."

Peter had just stepped out of the shower and remembered his shaving kit was in the guest bathroom. He hadn't wanted to disturb El with his early rising the past few weeks and was using it to get ready in the morning. He tied a towel around his waist, began singing "Carry on my wayward son…," and rushed into the hallway.

Mozzie, getting ready to head back downstairs, gawked at the sight of the official FBI agent heading toward him singing at the top of his lungs and wearing nothing but a towel. Peter stopped dead in his tracks his eyes widening with shock and confusion.

Mozzie, with a glint in his eye, deadpanned, "It's the birthday suit!" Both Elizabeth and Neal heard Peter's shout from downstairs. Satchmo whined and hid under the table.

"What are you doing in my home, Haversham?" yelled an angry Peter. Peter looked down and saw Elizabeth and Neal Caffrey bounding up the stairs. "No, no, not Caffrey too!"

"Honey, I wanted to surprise you with a couple of friends for dinner," said Elizabeth. Her vivid blue eyes anxiously peering at her distressed husband. "I knew you were feeling a bit down these last few days and thought a home-cooked meal and amusing conversation would help." "It IS your birthday today even if we are going to officially celebrate it next week."

Peter grimaced to himself. Of all the people he could think of not to invite to his home tonight the top two were standing in front of him. What could he say! His lovely plans for his idea of a night at home on HIS birthday went down in smoke before him. He excused himself, with as much dignity as he could muster, and went to get dressed.

Peter had sat down at the table feeling dismayed and disheartened. Instead of his delightful cold beer there was a sparkling glass of Pinot. Instead of comfortable clothes, he was wearing a polo shirt and khaki's to please Elizabeth. Instead of the company of just his wife, he was sharing the evening with two annoying intruders!

He gulped down wine for the next few minutes and slowly felt a warm and numbing sensation envelope him. Peter's jaw began to relax from the tension of holding back a frown. Neal, Mozzie and Elizabeth were passing food to each other and enjoying the recitation of philosophical ideas. He began to actively listen.

Neal, with a glance at Peter, remarked, "All great things are only accomplished with a light heart."

Mozzie, chewing with enjoyment, disagreed. "You must go through life with curiosity protected mightily by healthy skepticism."

Elizabeth smiled warmly at all three men. She looked intently at Peter and realized how much she loved this complex man who often came across to others as a one-dimensional straight arrow. She added, "What helps us become the best version of ourselves? When we find it we should fill our lives with it. Be it marriage, job, books, art, or friendship."


	3. Chapter 3

Surprise For Peter

Chapter 3

Several hours later, Elizabeth and Peter stood at the door to say goodby to their dinner guests. Peter smiled at Neal and Mozzie as they headed out into the night. He wouldn't admit it to Neal in the future or even to himself of how much he enjoyed the evening. The dinner turned out as delicious as he hoped, and the conversation was stimulating, amusing, and bizarre. Neal had brought a beautifully wrapped birthday gift for him. A small painting of Peter working behind his desk at the FBI office. It had obviously taken hours of work and El had exclaimed over the detail and artistry.

Peter felt a warm glow surround him. Maybe it was the wine or maybe it was just the experience of celebrating his birthday with family. He had not once missed the sports on TV or thought of work at all that evening.


End file.
